


They Had It Coming

by notyourtipicalauthor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Derek Hale, Cheating Derek Hale, Derogatory Language, Double Penetration, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Gangbang, Homophobic Language, Infidelity, M/M, OnlyFans, Rough Sex, So Right It's Wrong, So Wrong It's Right, Time Shenanigans, Triple Penetration, switch POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: Derek has cheated and Will cheat a lot
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale/Other(s), Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	They Had It Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReedMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedMeme/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally the first chapter , enjoy there will be a lot of fun in this fic

A hospital is place full of memories , for some people it could be a synonim of all of the bad things that happened in someone’s life , for those who work in this place it is the sustenance of their daily life , where someone’s life depend on them , where the patient is supposedly above everything , it means if the guy or the individual that you have in charge it’s a bad guy you still have to take care of them and help them to heal even if you are against everything that person did , she’s always have seen those flaws inside today’s society , the rules imposed by the elders, but what make them rights , what gives them the right to decide the welfare of every human being, questions that she ‘s always been looking for the answers, but at the moment are totally irelevant to the misión that she has to carry out, she’s always been the accertive kind of woman that the female of the 21th century is desiring to be , confident, knows what she wants, knows the place that she deserves but only for those who see the front , the cover, but doesn’t know her background.

At the same time that she is thinking all of this she reflects that all of these thoughts are just the product of what a man wanted her to be, the image of the perfect doll , the girl that does everything right just because a male taught her how to be, a conclusión that she was never able to make if she wasn’t able to leave that man in shreds, the reason why she is hiding and running because even when you are stronger and intelligent the past is always going to try to hunt you down , that phrase that says that you are able to move on from everything when you put your head up no matter what hurt you or put you down always have been a lie for her , it says if you go and look for therapy everything will be okay, you’ll be able to get a hold of yourself and overcome the outcome of what they did to you but the truth is if you don’t finish and confront the task that was given to you the work is never going to be finished and the failure is always going to find you therefore if you don’t put yourself first, cold headed, intuitive and agressive the life is going to bite you back in the ass , and the remedy to heal those wounds is always worse than the sickness.  
Get in locker rooms always have been easy for her , even when she was a teenager there wasn’t any place where she wasn’t able to get in and did what she wanted , be able to did all of that without any consequence has been one of her greatest achievements because until nowadays she is able to do it, sometimes she thinks that the reality that the school provides is not so far away from the reality, looking for any of the clothes of the doctor , she looked for the one that was able to fix her body , already did that , she went for the list of the patients , unfortunately but fortunately at the same time there wasn’t many nurses overhere to recognize if she Works here or not but at the same time the range of people to help her was very limited,not for so many times tho.  
With someone that caught her eye she went after him and decided to persuade him, raising her chest and showing some cleavage she decide that this was easy the moment the guy’s eyes went straight to her assets, uhhh men always thinking with their dicks instead of using their brains.

Hi I’m looking for the list of the patients registered this month , do you know where is it?  
The guy curiously was very nervous but decided to talk

Lo siento señorita, este es mi primer dia aquí en el trabajo y todavía no me han asignado lo que tengo que hacer, (sorry miss, this is my first day at work and I still don’t know what am I supposed to do here )

Mmm the problem with every work , people expect you to know everything even when they hire you but doesn’t give you any information about what you are expected to do, it doesn’t matter that’s not why I’m here

Tranquilo, yo puedo hablar español, de hecho la tarea que se te va a asignar es buscar la lista de los últimos pacientes ingresados en especial aquellos en alto riesgo ( don’t worry , I can speak spanish, one of the task that I’m going to give you it’s look for the list of the last patients that have been remitted especially the ones that are in high risk ) 

Vas a hablar con una de las internas y vas a preguntar a todos si es necesario y me vas a traer esa lista ok – showing him her shining Green eyes (you are going to talk with all the personal if it is necessary and you are going to bring me that list .

Like he was in trance, the guy left and decided to wait she knows the best is yet to come but her impatience always bring the worst of her , the best is to stick with what you have at the moment.

***

When the guy finally gave her the list and left , she inmediately went to the room , localizing her objective, and honestly gross , this guy looks like one of her lackeys but it doesn’t surprise his appearance at all ,usually these kind of guys are the poor alcoholics with no goals in life at all , just simple rats and his medical history agrees with her.  
Definitely if the cirrosis doesn’t kill you , a diabetes or a STD will do it for you but fortunately for you I’m here , you have to thank me , how do you feel about it?—the sounds of the machine were the only answers given.  
Uhh what a pity I wanted to listen to you, it’s not nice not to thank when people give you threats- mocked the girl at the same time that she disconnected the cables and the noises of the machines were crazy.  
Oops , I can give you another opportunity if you want- more noises flying around until the last beat dissapeared.  
You’re not polite , you should be thankful because they were graceful with you and wanted it quick and fast , well was a pleasure to met you , unfortunately the conversation was one sided but you seems like a nice guy , hope we see you later.

Mocked and finally leaving the room that she was in while she was in the corridor looking for the exit , she looked behind and saw the staff running towards the direction that she went in and left saying.  
My work here is done – commented while she was calling one of her partners ,the person on the other line answered asking her.  
Did you finish with your task? Asked the other girl.  
Yes I did , I wanted more fun btw- the red haired girl replied  
Don’t worry , we have a lot of steps to follow and this is just the start of the race , there will be plenty of fun given to us – smiled the other blondie on the cellphone.  
Let’s hope so – ending the call she entered her car giving it one last glance to the place and left smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally know where I'm going with this story , so it's probably that you will expect more works from me in this future and one of when you will decide what I'm going to write but first this story. 
> 
> Note : there will be several topics here that I'm going to write about that are severely serious and this is fiction btw don't take it too seriously and If you can relate with those themes I hope you leave this fic this is my last warning because these ones complement the story.

**Author's Note:**

> this work is subjected to changes depending on the route that will take the other work that this is inspired and I will be experimenting with my writing From time to time.
> 
> In this chapter there is an introduction is kinda confusing but in the next part I will develop the story in better context


End file.
